Hamburgers
by Alexander Richardson
Summary: Sachie x Hibari another one shot. Sachie's an OC. Hibari's OOC. ok


**"Thank you, Hibari-san," Sachie smiled at the prefect standing next to her hospital bed.**

**His face didn't betray him as it stayed emotionless but at the same time, his eyes couldn't lie, he was relieved.**

**"Don't look at me like that, idiot," he glared at Sachie's cheery expression, "they were trespassing on school property and assaulting a Namimori student."**

**"I'm sorry about the hamburgers," Sachie scratched her cheek with one finger, recalling what happened.**

**She wqs getting dinner for the prefect, late after a disciplinary committee "meeting". The meetings usually ended early but something arose which lead to something else and whatnot. On Sachie's way back, a gang of guys were following Sachie which Sachie noticed, having increased her walking pace. She really wanted to avoid any situations or issues they may cause, so Sachie began sprinting. Realizing that Sachie caught on about them following her, they chased Sachie all the way back to Namimori, surrounding Sachie with killing intent.**

**"Don't be scared, doll face, we'll show you a good time if you come quietly, and we will kill you in the most painless way possible, you**_**mafia**_**," he was definitely scary.**

**"Please stop and leave, I don't wish to follow you anywhere."**

**The group only laughed. Five to one wasn't a very fair game. Without another word, Sachie kicked the nearest guy, deciding that running was the best choice. She would've fought, but she had just recovered from a serious injury; she had no other choice. She ran towards the school but was yanked back by her vest before making it to the door, dropping the bag in the process.**

**"Let go!"**

**"Oops, sorry," Sachie knew he didn't mean it because he put out a gun, with ANTI VONGOLE carved across it. Yeah, right. Sorry?**

**A pained yell escaped his lips before Sachie heard his finger click the damned trigger.**

**"What!" They managed to surround Sachie again, careful to not underestimate her anymore.**

**"Hi-hibari-san..." Sachie managed to choke out, looking at the fallen bag.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Hibari-san will be angry if he doesn't get his food soon."**

**"Doll face, I'm sure Sachie have more important things to worry about." Another gun being loaded; she had heard the loader. Then she saw a foot stomp on the bag.**

**"You're wrong!" She shook her head the best she could, feeling the tears prick at her eyes. "When Hibari-san is angry... No one is happy."**

**At that moment Sachie heard metal come in contact with skull as one of the gang members fell to the ground in pain, a few feet away.**

**"H-Hibari-san!" She felt so relieved but flinched at the glare and anger emitting from him.**

**"Tch. Where did these herbivores come from?" He glared at Sachie, swinging his tonfa with ease at another member who charged at him. "I hate crowds."**

**"Your boyfriend?" The guy who had a hold on Sachie cowered, tightening his grip on Sachie.**

**She winced, "O-ow, let go!" She swore that she could feel bruises forming.**

**He examined Sachie closer. This made Hibari angrier even if he didn't admit it, Sachie sensed it. He simply approached, throwing aside whoever dared to charge at him.**

**"Herbivore," he growled, glaring menacingly at Sachie's captor.**

**A hand slipped around Sachie's throat in a vain attempt to threaten Hibari. As soon as the hand was about to constrict Sachie's breathing, it disappeared a second later, thrown off of Sachie. She felt a weight, covering her shoulders as Sachie sat on the ground, refusing to look at him.**

**"Which one?"**

**"The one just now." She whispered, tightening her hold on Hibari. Hibari understood, looking around at the group that was desperately trying to crawl away.**

**"For trespassing and assault on a student, I'll bite you to death."**

**The screams of pain and sound of Hibari's tonfas were shortlived. She stood from her spot and walked over to Hibari, hesitantly looking up at the prefect.**

**"I'm so sorry, Hibari-san, your dinner is ruined," Sachie felt a tear fall from Sachier eye and then a light tap to the top of her head from Hibari's tonfa.**

**"Idiot," Hibari grunted, abruptly picking Sachie up and into his arms, bridal style.**

**"But—"**

**"You'll pay for it next time," Hibari seemed a little rushed when he left the school with Sachie in his arms.**

**She found out shortly that she was bleeding from being shoved against the concrete wall and ended up passing out before she even reached the hospital.**

**Thinking back on it, Hibari was kind to Sachie even if he denied it. She snapped out of thinking when a bag landed in her lap. She looked at him questioningly. Was he hiding it the whole time? Because Sachie didn't notice him holding it.**

**"You were asleep," Hibari plainly stated.**

**She shifted over, patting the spot on the bed. He silently took her invitation without another word. Sachie opened the bag and a knowing smile graced her lips as Sachie looked up at him.**

**"Hamburgers."**


End file.
